Yugioh GE generation ed
by superedfan
Summary: Eddy always wanted to go too duel academy, not knowing he had to do something no other can do.Set between gx and 5ds. Rated K plus.
1. Chapter 1

Eddy dreamed for this chance to go to DA or duel ate his breakfast and took a got his duel disk but heard his Mom say went down stairs and saw his mom sweeping the looked worried.

"Eddy,are you sure you want to go to Duel brother enrolled there and went could wait another year." Eddy's mom said but was cut off by eddy.

"No mom,I have to go,and you can't stop me!" Eddy mom stood there and knew she can't stop him,so she will advise him by now Eddy was aiming for his deck went she smacked it out of his hand.

"This is the deck me and dad made for your birthday want you to use luck." She said handing him the deck.

"Thanks ." Eddy said running off to the examination building.

"And be safe my child." Was all Eddy's mom said before returning to her duties.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddy reached the building just in time for his name to be called.

"Eddy Mc Rich to dueling arena no. 3 please!" a voice shouted from the didn't know where the dueling arena was so he just wandered any notice he walked right into another student.

"Sorry but where can I find duel arena no. 3?" Eddy asked.

"Right next to the arena with the volcano." She was true,there was a volcano and it was going to erupt.

"Thanks!" He another word he left.

"So this must be the arena huh." Eddy said amazed. "I bet duel academy's arena is gonna be better,sweet." He said as the Procter walked in.

"Well then you have to beat me if you wanna find out."He was in his mid twenties.

"Duel!" They shouted.

**(Eddy:4000) (Procter:4000)**

"I start first sense I'm the !" Eddy said as he drew his card."I summon The dragon dwelling in the cave in defense mode."A blue dragon with red eyes appeared and roared.(ATK 1300 DEF2000)"Then two cards face down and that's all."Two cards appeared face down behind TDDITC.

"My turn I draw." The proctor stated. "I summon star warrior in attack mode."A large warrior appeared with a sword with a star shaped handle appeared and stood there and waited(ATK 1500 DEF 0)

"Hey,is that even real?" Eddy asked.

"This card is only allowed to proctors or tournament winners and I am both now I activate the field spell wandering world." He said.A planet appeared and they were on the edge of it,well it was a strip of land with trees. "My star warrior gains 1000 attack points and copies the attribute of another monster of the field other than light and I choose your attack with crescent calamity!" He warrior jumped forward and flipped 180 degrees and was stuck by proctor eyes widened and started to turn red.

"You fell right into my trap,the Raigeki Break!" Eddy said. "I send one card to the graveyard and choose a target and it is destroyed." Eddy explained.

"Nice job kid,now you got my call me Uranus." The proc I mean Uranus said. "I end my turn."

"My turn is here,I draw!" Eddy proclaimed. "I summon Junk synchron in attack mode" a short man with two scarfs wearing mostly orange with red glasses appeared and went into stance (ATK 1300 DEF 500) "and I activate his effect, when he is summoned I can special summon a level 2 monster from my graveyard to the field and I summon speed warrior in defense mode and then I tune my level 3 Junk sychron with my level 2 speed warrior to synchro summon Junk warrior!" Eddy said.A machine on hover skates appeared but was consumed in three rings and decomposed into two stars.A bright light shown through the rings and a big man with purple armor with two mini plane wings on his shoulder appeared and did a pose.

"Whoa." Was all Uranus could say before he got punched in the gut by Junk warrior. " is it,no more training wheels for to kick it up a notch." He said in a serious tone.

**(Eddy:4000) (Uranus:1700)**

"I end my turn with a face down." Eddy said.

"Alright MR Hardy for the big one,I draw." Uranus said violently tearing off the card out of his deck slot. "I activate the field spell skyworld." A bunch of clouds appeared and heavy winds were blowing from all directions. "Now all wind type monsters gain 200 ATK points and lose all there defense points." TDDITC started to lose his red eyes(ATK 1500 DEF 0).

"I summon Star messager in atk mode and activate the star of Skyworld spell card,now it is the beginning of your doom kid!" Uranus shouted.

Next time on Yugioh GE generation is in a pickle but has one trick of his to get moving.A new readers R&R.


	2. The one part 2

Hello I will update this story on Saturdays I will post around 3:00P.M sharp starting my beta reader "I hope you get this message.I am still waiting for the reply about the thing in the will be in the next superedfan."On with the story.

Disclaimer:Characters and cards in this story belong to Konami.

_To Kyle who is enjoying his your read this._

"Now let's get up to speed with Yu gi oh GE."

**(Eddy:4000) (Uranus:1700)**

"I end my turn with a face down." Eddy said.

"Alright MR Hardy for the big one,I draw." Uranus said violently tearing off the card out of his deck slot. "I activate the field spell skyworld." A bunch of clouds appeared and heavy winds were blowing from all directions. "Now all wind type monsters gain 200 ATK points and lose all there defense points." TDDITC started to lose his red eyes(ATK 1500 DEF 0).

"I summon Star messager in atk mode and activate the star of Skyworld spell card,now it is the beginning of your doom kid!" Uranus shouted.

"I activate seven stars spell this I can summon star tuner in attack mode." Uranus explained as seven stars came down from the sky and made a rainbow was a bridge from Uranus' deck to the field.A yellow ball with feet flew across the 'sface was started to roll on the floor laughing like he was tortured

"What is so funny?" Uranus asked muzzled.

"That what is to me my 's it gonna do,roll on me to death." Eddy managed to say through his would laugh to if you wear in his place.

"Ha ha very 's see you laugh after I tune my LVL 3 Star tuner to my LVL 4 Star warrior to synchro summon The silver lining in attack mode." Uranus tuner disappeared and three green rings appeared where it was rings circled Star warrior and he dissolve into four stars.A bright light engulfed everything in the rings and a big tall warrior in star armor appeared with a heavenly light surrounded it.**(ATK:3000 DEF: 3000)**

"Whoa." Eddy Junk warrior was surprised.

"Attack with rapid star shower." Uranus giant was going to attack but he was stopped."But first those monster are in my way.I activate my monsters special a turn he can send cards to another dimension which is the removed cards and so him your power." Uranus said.

The giant raised his arms and all cards on Eddy field had a yellow outline and stared to waver and warrior tried to stay up but it was to much for the they all burst into yellow pixels and floated to the stood there amazed and looked down.

"Feel that is the fear inside of is coming out of attack." Uranus said came down and engulfed Eddy as he screamed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As that happened he was being watched by three were Obelisk blue.(I stead of placing what people normally place down like Osiris Red I'll write in English Anime)

"He is one ever survive that he made it out of that one the next one will knock him out cold." The first one was medium height and could say he is a short version for Chumley because he is Chumley's son.

"Yeah!" Another was short and was hugging a wooden carving of Zane Truesdale was so perfect you could think your seeing Zane's real live head.

"Why do we even have him has or friend."The third one said coldly. "Anyway Harold,you are has more power than any one in this stadium except for me obviously." He was tall and to mention he looked had a mechanholy and solid face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Eddy's house Eddy's mother was watching looked worried and was Eddy's duel which was on the famous dueling channel "Duel of the day".

"Eddy McRich is the in the this segment of Duel of the has 4000 Life points and is looking bleak for him since he is against the famous dueling proctor Uranus Starberry(weird how his name is related to the stars and he runs a star deck)." The MC said."He is at 1700 life points and has his key monster silver lining." He MC said while the screen turned to The silver lining and then turned to Uranus.

"URANUS!!!" Eddy mother gasped.A phone call rang and she of her friends loved dueling and watching the channel and they called her so much times that she took the table that had the phone and ripped it from the area to the couch to not miss the duel.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi .Eddy is on the channel "Duel of the day" and I say that he has talent." The stranger said but he was no stranger to was Pegasus,owner of Industrial Illusion,creator of Duel monsters.

"Mr. Pegasus sir.I know my son has talent and he loves your work sir." She said.

"Of course.I called because he has a chance to become a champion.I am giving you the chance to publicize go to world tournaments and other great me a call ." He said after he discontinued the call.

" will love I fear he won't be able to for a Uranus is undefeated." She is why she was knows from first hand experience.

_Flashback_

We see a young version of Uranus with a young version of Eddy's mother.

"When I grow up I wanna be an undefeated champion and DA proctor." Uranus said.

"I hop you reach that goal Uranus." Eddy's mother said.

"What's you dream Anna." Uranus said.

"Well I dream to be a normal mom with a normal family that is good at dueling" Anna said.

"Well let us wish on this piece of wishing stone." Uranus said while taking out a stone with crayon markings on it.

"Ok." Anna took the stone and said "I wish to have my dreams come true as long as I have this stone." and then broke it in two.

"Let's hurry in Tales are soon on." Anna said.

"Ok that is milk and cookies." Uranus raced to the house and sat down.

_Flashback end_

She laughed at the somhow it was does have a normal dueling did become a DA proctor and is still kept the half in side her they were six,so it was self explainable that they believed a crayon colored could grant wishes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddy was barely standing when the attack finished.

**(Eddy:1000) (Uranus: 1700)**

He started to laugh.

"What's so funny." Uranus asked.

"This is so much fun.I'm afraid I have to end this duel." Eddy said."I draw."He drew a card and smiled.

"I activate Double I can summon twice a turn and I summon Road Synchron and Quillbolt Hedgehog in attack mode." A golden machine and an orange hedgehog with screws in his back appeared.

"Now I activate the spell card Premature I return Speed warrior from the graveyard in exchange for 800 lifepoints." Eddy explained.A red outline appeared on Eddy and he winced warrior returned and stretched.

"Now I tune my LVL4 Road synchron to my LVL 2 Speed warrior and my LVL 2 Quillbolt hedgehog to synchro summon Road warrior in attack mode." Eddy warrior disappeared and turned into four rings and engulfed Speed warrior and Quillbolt that turned into four stars and a gold light shown straight through the it died do a gold machine appeared and struck a pose.(ATK 3000 DEF 1500)

"Now my key monster,attack with lighting claw!" Eddy shouted.

"What is he monster is equal to my monster's attack points." Uranus said.

"But I did my homework for once and found out that The silver lining attack points are at 1000 when attacked by a light attributed monster." Eddy warrior rushed up to The silver lining and it's right claw started to glow red and enlarged.

"There is one thing wrong with your has another light monster on the field that attack another light monster is destroyed and the damage that I take is also dealt to you as well so it is a late to call off the attack now." Uranus explained.

"Well let's go out with a bang." Eddy warrior punched The silver lining and a bright light came and engulfed Eddy and Uranus at the same time.

**(Eddy and Uranus: 0)**

"It was swell dueling you kid.I give you a pass." Uranus said congratulating Eddy.

"Why?" Eddy asked.

"I'm giving you a pass because you have talent and it should not be and say hi to your mom for her it's from me and all of her friends here at DA." Uranus looked puzzled but shrugged and walked the chairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three strangers were still there.

"Wow he did turn things around back there Skyworld wasn't there,he woulda won." Harold said.

"YEAH!" The guy with the wooden carving said.

"See I told 't think of him in a bad way when it comes to dueling." The tall figure said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddy's mom stood there never though he would summon Road warrior that easily and nearly won.

"He did it.I'm so proud of you,even if he tie with Uranus." Eddy's mother thought.

"That was the best match I ever 's get an interview with the dueling how did it feel to nearly win against an undefeated champ?" The MC asked.

"He was .It feels great.I never stopped believing in my deck." Eddy said.

"When you summoned Road warrior how did it feel to be on the good side of the tables?" The MC asked.

"I felt that I was gonna end this duel and I accept the lost with honor.I knew that it will be a draw." Eddy answered.

"Well you heard it here form the examination room.I'm your host Chris night." Chris 's mom turned off the TV.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Eddy McRich,red dorm." The woman said.

"?" Eddy asked in a disappointed tone.

"A real duelist would have done something to intercept The silver lining's you could have synchro summon Road warrior earlier so red it is" The man explained handing him the uniform.

"Fine." Eddy said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We see a big boat sailing away from a came out of his cabin and breathed in was finally going was going to Duel Academy.

Next time on Yugioh GE Generation Ed

Eddy has to tag duel in an exhibition he and his partner succeed or will they crumble to out next and Review.


	3. The start of school's just the warmup

I have a lot of time so I will update every 3:00 Saturday thing will happen next week.

"Now let's get up to speed with Yugioh GE."

"Eddy McRich,red dorm." The woman said.

"Why?" Eddy asked in a disappointed tone.

"A real duelist would have done something to intercept The silver lining's you could have synchro summon Road warrior earlier so red it is" The woman explained handing him the uniform.

"Fine." Eddy said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We see a big boat sailing away from a came out of his cabin and breathed in was finally going was going to Duel Academy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Duel Academy straight ahead." The captain was literally stand on the edge of the one was there of course.

"Finally I can be like my bro and become a pro." Eddy rhymed.

"So your Eddy McRich your duel." A voice turned around and saw a girl with a pink rose in her hair which was had her duel disk on and yellow uniform as well."You should change into your school might think you're a normal outside trespasser." She explained.

".I didm't get your name?" Eddy girl just chuckled.

"My name is Nazz Rosemary.I use a black rose deck.I hope I can see you later." Nazz said.

"Ok later." Eddy said as he ran off to his cabin and changed into his school clothes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boat docked at an island with a jungle and a the students were directed to an auditorium.

"Welcome student's of Duel Academy.I chancellor Shepherd give my sincerest welcomes to the new students and welcome to the returning student who have graduated to a new up your studies." A man had a bald head with a small wore a red jacket suit and dark blue pants.

"Now let's start with an exhibition match.A tag duel between veterans and new students.I will draw from a lottery machine and see who will be our lucky contestant." The chancellor said.A big machine appeared and had slips of papers where shuffled and the chancellor grabbed four papers blindfolded.

"They are ,, and Mr.d." The Chancellor announced as lights pointed to the people. "Now and will be team 1 with as the person who has the first turn while and Mr.d will be team 2 with as the person who will be have the second turn while as the third and so on." The chancellor explained. "There names are Nazz,Eddy,Double d and Ed."

The four came out to the field and the school cheered.

A tall boy with a red uniform walked out of the crowd with his duel same girl from the boat walked out and looked at last person was a boy with a ski hat on his head(You think I will drop the hat.) wearing a blue uniform appeared and walked down slowly and made it to the field.

"DUEL!" They shouted.

(Eddy & Ed:8000) (Nazz & Double d:8000)

"I draw." Ed said as he drew a card. "I summon Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand in attack mode." Ed stated.A large machine with drills on his shoulders,left elbow,helmet and right had a weird recycling sign where his heart would be.(ATK 2100) (DEF1600)

" monster's ATK points are off the charts for a LVL four monster." Eddy gasped.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn by discarding Iron core of Koa'ki Meiru." Ed explained as he took one card and placed it in his graveyard soon has he was done a strange machine appeared and floated inside Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand through the strange symbol and it didn't panic.

"Weird.I draw." Nazz said starting her turn.

"I summon Lonefire Blossom in attack mode." Nazz started as she placed a card in the monster zone.A orange plant with two purple leafs with a bomb like head.(ATK 500) (DEF 1400)

"But why would she summon a weak monster just to get crushed?" Ed asked but Eddy knew what she was doing.

"Now I activate it's effect.I can tribute a plant type monster in order to summon another from my deck and I choose Lonefire herself." Nazz explained has she took the card off the slot and placed it in the stared to search through the deck for something.

"I got it.I special summon Tytannial,Princess of the Camellias." Nazz vines suddenly sprout out of the ground and cover the entire monster zone.A lady covered in plants was growing out of the plants.(ATK 2800) (DEF 2600)

"I set two face downs and end my turn." Nazz concluded as two cards appeared behind Tytannial.

"Finally my turn.I draw." Eddy said as he drew a card.

"I activate foolish burial and send X Saber Urz to my graveyard." Eddy said as he sent the card to the graveyard. "Now I summon X Saber Airbellum and activate my premature burial and special summon X saber Urz." A lion with and x bracelet on his wrist(ATK 1600) (DEF 200) and a red panther like thing with two swords appeared and roared(ATK 1600) (DEF 1000).

"Now I tune my LVL 3 X saber Airbellum and my LVL 4 X saber Urz to synchro summon X saber Urbellum in attack mode." Airbellum's x bracelets started to turn and he dissolved into three rings and engulfed Urz and Urz's decomposed into four stars.A white light shone through the rings and a man with war torn clothes with two swords and a cow skull for a helmet appeared and drew his swords.(ATK 2200) (DEF 1300)

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Eddy said as he placed two card in the spell and trap card zone.

"This duel is going too to make haste.I draw and special summon Cyber dragon in attack mode because you have I one monster on your side of the field and I don't." Double d said as a silver machine dragon appeared and roared.(ATK 2100) (DEF 1600)

"Now I activate Ancient Rules and special summon another Cyber dragon in attack mode." Double d roared with it's twin.

"Now I summon proto Cyber dragon(ATK 1100) (DEF 600) and I activate polymerization and fuse my…" Double d explained but was cut off by Ed.

"Two cyber dragons to form Cyber twin dragon." Ed finished.

" guys head is full of air." Nazz and Eddy thought.

"two Cyber dragons and my Proto Cyber Dragon to fusion summon Cyber end Dragon." Double d continued ignoring Ed.A portal opened up and swallowed the dragons and a white dragon appeared through the portal and roared (ATK 4000) (DEF 2800)

"Forget dragon's Atk are off the charts." Eddy thought.

"Now attack Ed's Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand with Tri cyber helix." Double d commanded.

The great dragon roared and opened its mouth and a light blue ball started to form in each of its fired three beams of light and they formed a gigantic beam a Powerhand stood there still like nothing happen.

"I activate Negate Attack." Eddy piece of space between the attack and Powerhand started to materialize and he attack was absorbed.

"No.I end my turn." Double d grumbled as his turn ended.

"Thank you." Ed said to Eddy. "Now time to put my plan into action.I return the Iron core of Koa'ki Meiru to my hand." Ed declared as he took the card from the slot.

"I activate two spell and Spell loan(1)." Ed said as he placed two cards in the spell and trap card End dragon started to disappear and the same dragons used in his creation reappeared.

"I thought that the fusion material monster are only to return to the field when the person who owns the card that has been targeted?" Nazz asked puzzled.

"Spell loan is your changes the controller of one spell I summon Koa'ki Meiru Tornado in attack mode." Ed said as a green man with a sack on his back with tornadoes appeared and the same recycle sign was on his stomach.

"I activate his effect.I send one Iron core of Koa'ki Meiru to the top of my deck to destroy all of the special summoned monsters on Nazz and Double d side of the field." Ed was was everyone in the auditorium.

"Not bad." The chancellor thought.A giant tornado appeared and I one go sucked up the dragons and Tytannial.

"I now attack you with Powerhand and Tornado." Ed said as his monsters obeyed.

Powerhand drilled a hole in the ground and popped up behind Double d and sledgehammer him to the flew over to Double d and a tornado engulfed him and crushed him.

(Eddy & Ed:8000) (Nazz & Double d: 5300)

"Double d!" Nazz shouted.

"I'm ok is not over yet." Double d reassured her.

"Nice one Ed." Eddy complimented.(Eddy complimenting Ed!Falls to the floor and faints)

"I end my turn my sending Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand to the graveyard." Ed said sadly has Powerhand ran out of power and collapsed.

"We have a chance.I draw." Nazz said as she drew her card.

"I summon another Lonefire in defense mode and I activate it's effect and special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Nazz said as another Lonefire Blossom appeared and it's effect happened again with the rise of a flamingo shaped plant with the legs made of green body made of pink wings are made of yellow palm leaves and the head and beak is made of pink flowers.(ATK 2200) (DEF 0)

"Now I activate the field spell Black rose garden." Nazz said and a hidden part of her duel disk opened up and she placed the card in the massive dark green vines sprout from the ground and covered the entire field and black roses grew on the vines.

"Now every monster that are summoned while this is on the field ATK points are cut in half.I attack Eddy with Amaryllis using Flame Petal." Nazz said as Amaryllis throw to leaves and they started to burn and Urbellum swung his swords in a X formation and a beam came attacks missed each other by a hair and both monsters where knocked out.

"I now end my turn by setting a card" Nazz said as a card appeared.

"I draw and I activate double summon and double summon Junk Synchron and Speed warrior in ATK mode." Eddy said as the famous duo appeared.

"Now I tune my Junk Synchron and Speed warrior to synchro summon Junk warrior." Eddy same purple dressed hero appeared and did his pose.

"I activate my facedown I special summon Speed quickly activate the last card in my reckless I can summon my other two copies of my Speed warrior." Eddy explained.

"How come they can't special summon a monster?" Ed asked.

"They cannot because Inferno reckless summon only targets monsters one the field.(Duh)" Eddy said. "Also Junk warrior ATK points increase by the combined ATK points of the Speed warriors.I count 2700 ATK points." Eddy warrior glowed and started to look at Nazz and Double D like 'I'm gonna skin you alive.'

"What are you waiting for,Chrismas.I'm not stopping you." Eddy teased and the monsters knew what he meant and started to attack Double d and Nazz.

(Eddy & Ed:8000) (Nazz & Double d: 0)

All the holograms disappeared and none of the Obelisk students clapped but booed them Slifer and Ra students on the other hand clapped and cheered.

"Well that was unexpected but congrats to Eddy and more round of applause." The chancellor entire student body clapped.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the students returned to their teachers were asked to stay behind to talk about important all of the students left the area,the meeting started.

"Lets get the kaiba has told me to install a new curriculum in the student's time runner classes." The chancellor said in a serious teachers mumbled some talk and some were in a deep state of though.

"Are you sure chancellor shepherd?How are we to get duel runners anyway?" A tall man in a blue suit had purple lipstick on and looked like he was in his 60's.

"Seto Kaiba is serious Crowler!He already has changed the school timetable and ordered a new teacher for this also placed this class for every single day and also ordered the workmen to build five main duel runner strips around the have no advisors,tell all the students at dinner at they will be a new activity and let them in on the details that they will build their own duel runners but with no abusive language or Adjured." The chancellor explained as he left the other teachers left the room minutes later.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now when I call your name come up to the table and grab your room Kevin 105." A boy with a red cap and a bag appeared and walked up to get his later the person said "Eddy McRich room 202.".

Eddy walked up to the man and got his immediately went to his room and unlocked the saw a desk near the one window with a computer on also saw a three person bunk right to the middle of the space between the desk and the wall he saw a Panasonic TV with a remote on placed his bags on his on bed which was the top door opened and you'll never guess who it was.

"EDDY!" Ed shouted as he saw his partner. "Looks like were roomies until we go to the pro leagues."

"Hey thing though.I have the top bunk." Eddy door opened again and another person walked had fluffy front hair and had a locket with a M on it with a feather in a also had a stone in it.

"So you must be my roommates ,I'm Jimmy and I use a ." Jimmy said but was cut off by the dorm teachers.

"Come down and get some chow." A voice said.

"Let's go." Ed and Jimmy agreed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All of the students arrived in the mess hall and talked.

"Listen will be a new curricular activity in the class are allowed to make your own duel runner with any paint under one abusive language or images." Some people snapped their fingers. "Ok lets eat." The dorm head said while all the others ate.

"New activity huh.I hope it's sweet." Eddy said as he ate a massive piece of bread.

"Me I going in." Ed said as he walked to his room.

"Yeah me Jimmy." Eddy said as he left Jimmy alone to ate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddy fell asleep while thinking of his wondered were he was.A figure watched him from the shadows and said "I closer than you think,Bro.".He disappeared into the shadows.

(1)Spell loan quick play spell

You can switch the user of another spell card for the rest of this turn.

Jimmy is picked to be the first one to ride a runner against his childhood will he out next time on Yugioh GE.


	4. First Turbo Duel In The World

Now lets get up to speed with Yugioh GE!

All of the students arrived in the mess hall and talked.

"Listen will be a new curricular activity in the class are allowed to make your own duel runner with any paint under one abusive language or images." Some people snapped their fingers. "Ok lets eat." The dorm head said while all the others ate.

"New activity huh.I hope it's sweet." Eddy said as he ate a massive piece of bread.

"Me too.I'm going in." Ed said as he walked to his room.

"Yeah me too. Later Jimmy." Eddy said as he left Jimmy alone to ate.

* * *

Eddy fell asleep while thinking of his wondered were he was.A figure watched him from the shadows and said "I closer than you think,Bro.".He disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

The sun rose from the horizon and an alarm clock rang. Eddy bumped his head on the ceiling. Ed rolled of the middle bunk and fell on the floor. "I summon Koa'ki Meiru speeder in attack mode. Butter toast." He mumbled.

"Good morning." Jimmy said with a smile while Eddy shot a glare at him.

"Man. I hope we get to use those duel runners." Jimmy said. He stared into space while Eddy threw his hair gel at Ed who was still asleep.

_Meanwhile in Ed's dream_

We see Ed dueling a girl with a pink shirt and blue jeans. He had Koa'ki Meiru Speeder in DEF mode and two facedown with no cards in his hand. He had 1000 lifepoints. The girl had Alpha, Beta and Gamma the Magnet warrior. One facedown card with three cards in her hand. She had 4000 lifepoints and it was her main phase.

"Now I fuse Alpha,Beta and Gamma to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior from my hand." The girl said as the placed the cards to the graveyard. Alpha, Beta and Gamma disassembled and formed a new monster. It had Alpha's sword, Gamma's wings and Beta's magnets. "I now remove my Alpha and Gamma Warriors from my graveyard to summon Gigastone Omega in attack mode." She said. She took two cards from her graveyard and placed them in her pocket. A large dragon made out of stone appeared and roared. It looked like Megarock Dragon but it was in a darker shade of brown (ATK : 1000) (DEF: 2300). "Now I activate the spell Mystic wok. Now I gain either its ATK or DEF and I choose DEF." A pot appeared and Omega was thrown into it. The pot tipped and the mixture fell on the girl.

(Ed :1000) (Girl : 6300)

"Now I activate it's effect. When it is sent to the graveyard by a card effect. You lose all your spells and traps." The girl explained with a smirk. The ground around the card starts to spike up and enclose it. Suddenly the pillar grew large spikes and effortlessly pierce the card into tiny pieces. Now I will activate pot of greed." She declared as she draw two cards. "I activate burial from a different dimension. Now all cards from my removed zone return to the graveyard." She said as she took the cards from her pocket and place them in the graveyard.

"Why would you do that?" Ed asked.

"So I can special summon Megarock Dragon in ATK mode." The girl said as she place her trump card on the field. A dark brown version of Gigastone Omega rose from the ground and roared (ATK: ?) (DEF: ?). Ed started laughing.

"That is your big move. That is pathetic." Ed said through his laughter. The dragon snarled at Ed.

"Sorry, but my dragon gains 700 ATK and DEF for every rock monster I removed for his summon and I just happen to have 7." She explained. The dragon roared as the stalagmites on its back grew (ATK: 4900) (DEF: 4900)

"When I said pathetic I meant it in a good way." Ed said politely trying to get out of his mess.

"Flattery will get you no where. Now attack Valkyrion." The girl said as VTMW slashed Speeder in half.

"Now Megarock Dragon, show your anger with ground erosion!" The girl shout as the giant dragon started to stomp the ground and the earth moved. Ed sunk into the mud and fainted. When he woke up the girl was standing in front of him. Another person was there and he frowned. He had a chain around his arm with his duel disk. Then he took a hair gel bottle and whacked him on his head.

_Outside of Ed's Dream_

Ed woke up and found he was on the floor and he was surrounded with hair bottles. He saw Jimmy and Eddy ready to go to class.

"Ed. We are going to be late." Jimmy said as he and Eddy rushed out the door. Ed sheepishly got dressed and ran with Eddy and Jimmy with his deck in his hand.

* * *

They went to the main turbo dueling field and saw the teacher on a duel runner.

"Good day class. I am Mr. Thomas and I will be your duel runner teacher." The man said as he dismounted off the bike.

"Now a turbo duel is a duel with spell cards called speed spells. The only spell card that is not a speed spell is the field card called 'Speed World'." Mr. Thomas explained while the students wrote down notes.

"If a spell card is activated other than a speed spell. You lose 2000 lifepoints." Mr. Thomas said with a fake grin while the students stood there shocked.

"Also every time you lose 1000 lifepoints. You will lose a speed counter. Now don't go thinking 'So I lose a stupid speed counter, so what.' because speed counters activate speed spells and with out speed spells you have a disadvantage." Mr. Thomas explained. Nazz laughed.

"I see we have a fan." Eddy said jokingly. Nazz shot him a glare. The screen turned away from the group and sounds of a kick hitting something and screams of a boy in extreme pain were heard.

"Now time for us to pick two lucky contestants to duel in the first turbo duel ever in the history of the world. This will be recorded in the Historical Duels in the academy website and will be video taped." Mr. Thomas explained. He pulled out a big book with all the students' names and picks two out of them. " We have a winner. They are, Jimmy White and Kyle Walters." Mr. Thomas said with a lottery announcer accent.

Jimmy gasped at what he said and walked up to the man nervously. A short boy about as tall as a normal 11 year old' shoulder wearing a red jacket appeared and walked up to the man.

"Now I have the entire set of speed spells ever made. Choose wisely." Mr. T said. The two took some cards and shuffled them into their decks. "Contestants get ready." The teacher said. Jimmy turned his back and walked up to Kyle.

"Good luck, Kyle." Jimmy said shaking his hand. Kyle said nothing and broke away from his handshake.

"Now just slip your duel disk into the slots and go to the starting line." Mr. T explained. They did what they were told and mounted their bikes. They turned on the machines and the screen had the field and their pictures of them.

"_Duelist mode ingaged. Speed world activated. Auto pilot standing by." _The duel runner said. A screen of the field and the number of speed counters appeared. They all 'aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh'.

"Ok. Let's go. 3 2 1." The announcer said.

"DUEL!!" They shouted and they were off.

"I will start." Kyle declared as he drew. "I summon Blackwing Bora the Spear in ATK mode." He started as a giant vulture appeared with a huge drill which was its right wing. (ATK: 1700) (DEF: 700) "I set two cards facedown and end my turn." He concluded as two big cards appeared behind Bora.

"_He is playing more one sided than before. Something's up._" Jimmy thought. "I draw."

SPC (Speed counters.) Jimmy :1 Kyle :1

"I now summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in ATK mode." Jimmy said as a white haired knight in shining white armor came out of a blue hole.( ATK: 1800) (DEF: 1200)

"Now I activate Speed spell Over Boost. Now I gain 4 SPC until the end of the turn. Now I activate Speed Spell - Speed Energy. Now I can choose one monster on my field. Now it gains 200 ATK for the number of SPC. I have 5." Jimmy explained as Jain was surrounded by blue aura. (ATK: 2800) "Now I activate Speed Spell Speed Storm. Now I can deal a dose of 1000 percent damage." Jimmy said as a tornado hit Kyle as his runner wobbled a bit. (Kyle: 3000) (SPC 0)

"Wow. Jimmy's on a roll." Eddy said.

"Something's up." Nazz said coldly.

"Now, Attack!" Jimmy said as Jain flew over to strike Kyle. Jain's sword struck Blackwing Bora the spear and it was destroyed. (Kyle:1900)

"I activate Black Thunder. Now I can deal 400 points of damage for every card you control. Now I chain my card with black chain (1). Now for every card you activated and was sent to the graveyard, it is revived for the phase." Kyle explained. He smirked.

"Why did you smile?" Jimmy's cards returned to the field facedown.

"I'm laughing because you get 1600 percent of damage." He explained as lightning shot out of Kyle's graveyard and hit Jimmy. His runner twisted and turned around violently.(Jimmy :2400) (SPC: 4)

"I end my turn by sending two cards to the graveyard." Jimmy said as he took the top to cards from his deck to the graveyard. (SPC: 1)

"I draw." Kyle said.

SPC: Jimmy:2 Kyle:1

"Now I summon Blackwing Blizzard the Far North." Kyle said as a seagull appeared and roosted on Kyle duel disk. (ATK: 1300) (DEF:0) "Now it's time. I activate my cards effect. I can special summon one card from my graveyard like Blackwing Bora the Spear. I activate the speed spell Level loss(2).Now I can send any number of speed counters to my monster in exchange for losing one level." Kyle explained as Blackwing Bora the Spear speed up and a star fell out of its feathers. (LVL 3) "I tune my Blackwing Blizzard the far North to my Blackwing Bora the Spear to synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master in ATK mode."

Blackwing Blizzard and Blackwing Bora the Spear did the normal synchro summon where Blackwing Blizzard was the rings and Bora dissolved. A big, black birdman with huge talons out of steel flew out of the rings and roared. (ATK:2500) (DEF:1500)

"Now attack Jain with Blackwing punch." Kyle said as Jain prepared him(or her) self. Blackwing Armor master punched Jain and sent him (or her) flying. Jimmy groaned as he placed the card into the graveyard. (Jimmy:1800)

"I end." Kyle said as he ended his turn.

"This is not good. He's head by 100 lifepoints. This is bad. Even 100 lifepoint can be bad." Jimmy thought as he looked up. His family is known for being Lightsworn players and their last minute tricks. They never had lost a battle. Ever. They were always in the top of the rankings. He remembered when they were young.

Flashback

A younger Jimmy was inside a house full of trophies and medals with pictures of people from 50 and 20 and even 5. They were Jimmy's family. Every one of them has been in at least 10 tournaments and came first place. Though some came second and one came third but that is not the point of the flashback …………………………………………Much. Jimmy had won only two medals. They were two third place medals. A tall man in his thirties stood in front of him as smiled.

"Son. Our family has some of the best duelist in the world. We have taught you all of the Lightsworn tricks that we ever invented. Now for the last lesson. Our family power and emblem. Judgment Dragon. This card has been passed down from generation to generation for our family. When you need it the most, it will come." The man said as he gave Jimmy a card. It didn't looked like it has been a 'hand me down', it looked like if you first bought it out of the store. No bends no curves no nothing.

"Dad." Jimmy started to say "it doesn't look like it was passed down."

"The card has a way of fixing itself. I believe that you can use it." Jimmy smirked as he added the card to his deck.

Flashback end

Jimmy looked at his deck and drew his card slowly and when he saw it, he jumped for joy and quickly thought of a strategy.

SPC: Jimmy 3 Kyle:1

"I activate the speed spell booster(3). Now I can send one monster to my graveyard so I can gain its attack points as lifepoints and speed counter x 1000" Jimmy explained as a he sent another Jain to the graveyard. (Jimmy: 3600 SPC 4)

"What was that for? You may have a chance at surviving my armor master's attack but another blackwing attack will defeat you." Kyle said coldly.

"It is true. Jimmy must have a good reason to throw away a monster like that, even if he had to regain lifepoints." Eddy said while he looked at Jimmy. Ed was looking at his cards and Nazz was looking at Jimmy as well.

"If that dream would just go away. I wonder were she is." Ed pondered as he still looked at his cards and picked out a card. "If only I would summon you when I could."

"Now I special summon my families most powerful card. I summon Judgment Dragon!" Jimmy said as he placed a card onto the playing field. It was a Chinese gray dragon (incase you were wondering. It meant it had the long string things from its mouth. Four of them.) with four feet with red claws and red eyes. It roared as the audience stepped back. Eddy's eyes opened and Ed was collecting his cards which had scattered out. Nazz was helping Ed. (ATK:3000) (DEF:2600)

"Now is the end of the match." Jimmy said coldly as Judgment Dragon roared again as he finish the sentence.

"Why. Even if you could destroy my monster, you don't have enough strength to defeat me." Kyle said as Armor master prepared for the worst.

"That is true but my master has something that can change that. I can give 1000 lifepoints and all the other cards go to the graveyard." Jimmy said as Judgment Dragon looked at the field.

"Since my master has commanded me to do what wanted to do. I accept the command. For the punishment for destroying my soldiers. I sentence thy to eternal banishment to the graveyard." It said as it smack the ground with its feet. The ground split right in two and all the cards were sucked in except Judgment Dragon and, surprisingly, speed world. Kyle stood there in awe. (Jimmy: 2600)

"Now Judgment Dragon, finish him off." Jimmy said coldly as the former got ready.

"Now thy punishment. The only punishment that is suited for thee is thy own creation. The taste of defeat. Feel my scorn!" Judgment Dragon said as he shot a red beam at Kyle. It had somehow a heavenly color and felt like a heavenly presence. It hit Kyle so hard that he swirled and crash landed on the boundary. The spectators came out of hiding and cheered for Jimmy. Jimmy rode his was to Kyle and helped him up. "How are you doing Kyle?" Jimmy asked as he smirked. "Fine. Nice combo on the last turn." He complimented as he walked away.

"Now that was a good match. Jimmy showed them all with his Judgment Dragon. Now Jimmy gets to choose two people who will have their duel runners custom made for them." The host said as Jimmy was told the news. After a trial with ideas, he finally choose the people. "I choose my roommates. Eddy and Ed." He said as they walked up to the stage. Eddy gasped as he saw the camera. "Jimmy can keep and modify his runner."

"Are you meaning to tell me that we are on TV?" Eddy asked dumb founded. The screen shakes up and down a couple of times. "And this can be viewed on the campus website?" Again the screen shakes up and down. They all listened to the cheers and bowed.

After classes and dinner. They all went to sleep, except Ed. He was lying down thinking about something. "I wonder what happened to Sarah." Ed though as he finally went to sleep. A figure stood out there watching them. "Don't worry big bother. I will come to you." The figure moved away.

Another figure stood over the screen of his computer. He was on the Duel Academy website. He was looking at the first real turbo duel in the world. He smirked as he stopped the video. "These youngsters will certainly provide the strength. I will announce this immediately. A round of tournaments. About four every term. Even though they can duel themselves, the tournaments will test their skills." It said as it dialed a number on his phone. After few minutes of talking, he finally finishes the call. "Good luck."

Next time on Yugioh GE. Double D is given a new deck by his father for his birthday. When he is challenged by his father, will he survive the duel? Find on the next chapter of Yugioh GE.


	5. Psychic Power

Let's get up to speed with Yugioh GE.

Another figure stood over the screen of his computer. He was on the Duel Academy website. He was looking at the first real turbo duel in the world. He smirked as he stopped the video. "These youngsters will certainly provide the strength. I will announce this immediately. A round of tournaments. About four every term. Even though they can duel themselves, the tournaments will test their skills." It said as it dialed a number on his phone. After few minutes of talking, he finally finishes the call. "Good luck."

It was a beautiful morning on a grassy plain. The sun was shinning and the birds were singing. The area was quiet and tranquil. We see double d on the grass thinking. 'The way he defeated me and so easily. A freshman at that!' he pondered. As he pounded the ground, he remembered how he lost.

"They cannot because Inferno reckless summon only targets monsters on the field.(Duh)" Eddy said. "Also Junk warrior ATK points increase by the combined ATK points of the Speed warriors.I count 2700 ATK points." Eddy warrior glowed and started to look at Nazz and Double D like 'I'm gonna skin you alive.'

"What are you waiting for,Chrismas.I'm not stopping you." Eddy teased and the monsters knew what he meant and started to attack Double d and Nazz.

He started to hit the ground harder.

"I activate foolish burial and send X Saber Urz to my graveyard." Eddy said as he sent the card to the graveyard. "Now I summon X Saber Airbellum and activate my premature burial and special summon X saber Urz." A lion with and x bracelet on his wrist(ATK 1600) (DEF 200) and a red panther like thing with two swords appeared and roared(ATK 1600) (DEF 1000).

"Now I tune my LVL 3 X saber Airbellum and my LVL 4 X saber Urz to synchro summon X saber Urbellum in attack mode." Airbellum's x bracelets started to turn and he dissolved into three rings and engulfed Urz and Urz's decomposed into four stars.A white light shone through the rings and a man with war torn clothes with two swords and a cow skull for a helmet appeared and drew his swords.(ATK 2200) (DEF 1300)

'Pulling off amazing combos like it was nothing new.' He started to fully give the ground a bashing.

"I activate Negate Attack." Eddy piece of space between the attack and Powerhand started to materialize and he attack was absorbed.

'Protecting his partner with a card he could be using for himself.' He reeled back a punch and got ready.

(Eddy & Ed:8000) (Nazz & Double d: 0)

His mind repeated the lifepoint gauge over and over again. He punched the ground so hard that several cracking sounds were heard. He looked up and felt that he was watched. He quickly took out his duel disk and activated it. He looked around and saw nothing. 'It is me, your father.' He heard. He calmed down but still was weary of his surroundings.

"Reveal your self. I am warning you." He threatened as he looked around. A man walked out up the hill and snickered. He was 6'4 and had a fancy white lab coat. He had a white English hat. Black glasses were resting on the bridge of his nose and with black hair sneaking out his hat. He had an umbrella in his hand and had a smile on his face.

"I came because I knew that you had to get more dueling power." He said in a mid thirties voice.

"How could you know that?" Double d asked.

"I placed a listening device on you before you left."

Double d looked confused and scratched his head. He suddenly remembered how he could be tagged.

_Flashback_

Double d was walking out of his home were his parents were there by his house door. "Good luck son. Win some duels out there." His mother said as he walked by her. His father was tampering with his umbrella when he walked by. "DEAR! Aren't you going to say something to our offspring?" She shouted as he looked up and smiled.

"Yes." He said as double d looked back. "Son, I just wanted to say I am proud to be your father." He said as he hugged him. He moves his hand to his collar bone and attaches a pill sized machine on him. Once he knew it was on he released him and walked back into the house. Double d blinked confusingly as he walked to the harbor, trying to make out what was the meaning of this.

_Flashback end_

He shrugged as he looked at his collar bone. Sure enough, it was there. His father was a world renowned mechanical scientist; all of his actions had a purpose. One way or another. "What do you want, why are you here?"

"I have a solution to your problem. A deck which I may disapprove, but I heard of its capabilities." He explained as he held out a deck in his right hand. He took the cards and studied them one by one. He found out that they had combos unlike which he had ever seen. He looked at his father disbelievingly. How he had acquired this card he will never know. "You can keep the deck, but you must be worthy. I, Francis .M. D, challenge you to a duel." He said as he opened his umbrella. Five talons of the umbrella turned into steel and the rest retracted into the steel. The bone transformed into a hand slot. He placed his hand inside the slot and the hook turned into a deck slot. The system moved and jerked until it looked like a duel disk, or resembled one. (He is a scientist in fiction. Anything can happen)

He took his deck and placed it into his pocket as he placed the new deck into the deck slot. He felt a sudden surge of power as the deck shuffled itself. He shrugged it off has he got ready.

"DUEL!!" they shouted as they both drew five cards.

(Double d: 4000) (Francis: 4000)

"I'll start. Draw." Double d said as he drew his card. "I activate Emergency Teleport. Now I can special summon one LVL 3 psychic monster from my deck and I choose Mind Protector in DEF mode." He explained as a small, freaky yellow robot with glowing hands appeared knelt in a defensive stance. (ATK:0) (DEF:2200)

"I'm not done. Now I activate psi-station." He placed the card on the deck slot and a little metal square and four cylindrical conductors appeared behind Mind protector.

"Now I tribute Mind Protector to summon Prime Material Dragon." Double d said as he placed a card on his deck zone. Mind protector disappeared and a large gold dragon appeared and roared (ATK:2400) (DEF:2000)

"I now activate Brain Research Lab. Now I can summon one psychic commander in ATK mode." An army man in a tiny UFO ship appeared and saluted Double d.

"I now tune my Psychic Commander Prime to Material Dragon to synchro summon my Hyper Psychic Blaster." Psychic Commander's ship released three rings and they went around Prime Material Dragon. The dragon dissolved into six rings and a bright light went through the rings. A big futuristic man with white armor with two blasters appeared and got ready. (ATK: 3000) (DEF: 2500) "I now set one card face down. Your move."

"That was good. I draw." Francis said as he drew. "I summon Morphtronic Videon in ATK mode." A large video camera appeared and transformed into a robot. (ATK: 1000) (DEF: 1000) "Now I activate Morphtronic Rusty Engine and equip it to Videon." Francis said as a rusty engine that looked like it was used for a destroyed truck was implanted into Videon (ATK: 1800)

"How could Videon gain 800 ATK points?" Double d asked confused.

"Videon gains 800 ATK points for every equip card that is equipped onto him. Now I equip my Morphtronic Cord." A large cord appeared in Videon's hands. (ATK: 2600) "And now equip Double Tool C&D" Videon's hands were replaced with a Drill and a Circular Saw and the cord was attached to the head. (ATK: 4400)

"Wow. This is extraordinary. I never have seen a level 4 monster reach that ATK power." Double d said in awe.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Videon, attack with Infrared Blast." Francis said as Videon shot a blast of infrared light at HPB.

"Luckily I had seen this coming. Time for a change. Hyper Psychic Blaster, Assault Mode Activate!" Double d shouted as the card flipped up. Hyper Psychic Blaster's armor released some wires into his blasters. His back released two wings and some of his armor opened up. (ATK: 3500) (DEF: 3000) "He's now Hyper Psychic Blaster//Assault Mode."

"That makes no difference I still can win this." Francis said triumphantly.

"Did I mention that during this turn, the monster that is summoned is invincible?"

"WHAT!"

Hyper Psychic Blaster jumped in the air and activated his wings, which turned out to be jetpacks, and dodged the blast.

"I end my turn." Francis said. (ATK: 3400)

"I draw." Double d said as he drew a card. "I attack your Videon with Assault Blast." HPB//AM took his two blasters and placed them side by side. He charged them up and unleashed a big blast towards Videon. It collided head on and in the end, there was nothing but the remains of the bad engine.

(Francis: 3900)

"Now for the fun part. I can inflict damage equal to the DEF of your monster." Double d explained. The tip of Hyper Psychic Blaster //Assault Mode's wings lit up and blasted Francis. "That's not all. I gain lifepoints equal to your monsters ATK. Go Armor Up." Hyper Psychic Blaster// Assault Mode's armor came back on him and a green light shone on Double d.

(Francis: 2400) (Double d: 7400)

"I now activate my Morphtronic Rusty Engine ability. Now I can inflict 1000 to both of us." Francis said as the remaining parts of the engine exploded. The explosion engulfed both of them.

(Francis: 1400) (Double d: 6400)

"I will end this duel. I activate Assault Overload. I can now send Hyper Psychic Blaster//Assault Mode to the grave yard." Double d said as the placed the card in the graveyard. The monster stood there like a scarecrow. Some parts of its armor started to malfunction. "We both lose lifepoints equal to my monster's level x 200." The monster started to cry in pain from the overload of power. Then he exploded in a blue dome like explosion.

(Francis: 0) (Double D: 4200)

When the explosion ended, Francis had disappeared. He left a note. Double d looked around. He saw that Francis had just been hit so hard that he flew 10 miles. The note must have fell out of his coat. It read

_To my son,_

_I knew that the deck will have its full potential in your hands._

_With this deck, that freshman will be defeated._

_I must congratulate you on winning. _

_Using the Assault Mode of Hyper Psychic Blaster is your trump card._

_You can't lose with that card._

_From your Father,_

_Francis M. D_

He took the letter and placed it in his pocket as he walked down to campus, all the while thinking 'He will never win this challenge.'

In the meeting room, the teachers were discussing a letter they received.

_To the chancellor of duel academy,_

_I will unleash the evil that once walked this land._

_The world shall be covered in Darkness. _

_Unless the six shall arise to meet the challenge_

_And harness_

_The power of the ancient world_

_That will cease to exist_

_Forever_

_The rulers from Darkness,_

_The Organization Ж_

The teachers looked at the letter several times. All confused, they looked at the chancellor. He took the letter and said "I understand."

"Understand what?" Crowler asked.

"The letter. 'I will unleash the evil that once walked this land.' means that he will unleash an evil so great the scared beast look like babies." The chancellor said grimly.

"What does '_Unless the six shall arise to meet the challenge' _mean?" A teacher said.

"Have you ever heard of the //Assault Modes?"

"No."

"They are six //Assault Modes. They are upgraded versions of synchro monsters. Each of them has 500 more ATK and DEF than their synchro counterparts and their effects are improved." Chancellor Shepherd explained.

"The '_And harness the power of the ancient world' _part?" Uranus asked in a worried tone.

"In the spirit world, all the spirits were able to go into a //Assault Mode. Until when they continued to use //Assault Mode, the power was too great for them to handle. Only six were able to control the transformation to a certain extent." He explained.

"And the rest?" A Red haired woman asked.

"I don't know."

"What about this _Organization Ж."_ Crowler asked.

"They are a powerful organization that chooses duelist to duel. They are mainly unknown. The members are sought by a mysterious man. They are challenged in duels and there is a catch. If they win, they will go to the pro leagues but if they lose, they have to join the organization."

"How are we going to counter this challenge?" A short man that almost looked like Napoleon asked.

"We must enlist the help of the students. And I know who." The chancellor said as he looked at a screen on his desk. Eddy was dueling someone who had a Panther Warrior and Petit Angle with no face downs. Eddy had Road Synchron, Quillbolt Hedgehog and Speed Warrior with one face down. Eddy had 100 lifepoints and his opponent had 1000. His opponent attacked by sending Petit Angle to the graveyard and attacked Quillbolt Hedgehog. Eddy activated his facedown which was Urgent Tuning and synchro summoned Road Warrior. His opponent stopped their attack and ended his turn. Eddy began his turn and attacks ultimately winning the duel.

On another screen shows Nazz effortlessly defeating another opponent.

On another shows Ed and Jimmy dueling two opponents.

On two others shows Kyle redesigning his duel runner and Double d's duel with Francis.

"Invite them to my office."

The group is told about the Organization. When the pressure becomes too much for Nazz, will she be able to focus in a duel. To be continued.


	6. Troubled Game

Let's get up to speed with Yugioh GE!

"We must enlist the help of the students. And I know who." The chancellor said as he looked at a screen on his desk. Eddy was dueling someone who had a Panther Warrior and Petit Angle with no face downs. Eddy had Road Synchron, Quillbolt Hedgehog and Speed Warrior with one face down. Eddy had 100 lifepoints and his opponent had 1000. His opponent attacked by sending Petit Angle to the graveyard and attacked Quillbolt Hedgehog. Eddy activated his facedown which was Urgent Tuning and synchro summoned Road Warrior. His opponent stopped their attack and ended his turn. Eddy began his turn and attacks ultimately winning the duel.

On another screen shows Nazz effortlessly defeating another opponent.

On another shows Ed and Jimmy dueling two opponents.

On two others shows Kyle redesigning his duel runner and Double d's duel with Francis.

"Invite them to my office."

Once everybody got inside, the principle cleared his throat. "I have brought you here for

a reason."

"If it this that I stole some runner parts, how was I supposed to know that it was theirs." Kyle said while everyone looked at him awkwardly. "What."

"That was you!" Eddy shouted angrily as he threw himself onto Kyle and proceeded to literally kill him.

"EDDY!" Everyone shouted as he stopped fighting the boy and looked up. Nazz took the two apart and placed them into separate corners. "Now behave like the good little angels you are." "Humph." They grunted.

"Very well. I've seen you capabilities through my SCHOOL."

Everyone stared at him weirdly.

"Secret Camera High Optical Overview of Land."

"Ok?"

"In a nutshell: We received a letter today. A threat is rising and only you guys can stop it." The chancellor said very quickly.

"Why only us?" Double d asked.

"Because you all have something most duelists rarely have, passion." The chancellor turned and backed the students and looked down onto the campus. Various students were dueling, having fun and smiling. "All of this will be destroyed unless you step up to battle."

They looked at him intently as he turned around.

"So if any one of you wants to go out, now it the time to say it." He said. Tense seconds passed as the others again exchanged glances. Finally the chancellor said "Good. Now I need you to come over here." They walked over there and looked at the packets. Each one had a name in Japanese.

アーカナイト・マジシャン／バスター

ギガンテック・ファイター／バスター

デスカイザー・ドラゴン／バスター

レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン／バスター

スターダスト・ドラゴン／バスター

They looked at them and stood in awe as they felt a presence of a powerful being. The chancellor took the packets and held them in front of them. "Now I shall distribute the cards you will be assigned with for the rest of your lives. The chancellor handed the packs to them. They took them and then opened them. They took a look at the cards. They were all rare cards. But in every pack, there was one card that was blank.

"What gives teach. One of these cards is blank. Is this a joke?" Kyle said angrily.

"Those cards cannot be used unless you posses a strong amount of energy. It only works when you are in a bad situation. So keep you guard up. Don't trust anyone, not even your fellow partners and yourself." The chancellor warned as he turned to the campus. They all left with chatter; expect Double d who stayed behind.

"How come I didn't receive a pack?" Double d asked.

"You already did." Shepherd said as he sat down in his chair. Double d took out his deck and proceeded to his dorm with one thing on his mind. "_Training._"

* * *

Nazz walked to class nervously as she sat down in her history class. She proceeded to write down her notes, all the while shifting her eyes repeatedly in a suspicious manner. Ever since she got the cards two days ago she was on edge ever since while still keeping her grades up. From morning to noon she rushed to class and then she conceals herself in her room. When her evening classes begin she rushed to the class and then sits outside of the dueling arena reviewing what she learned or did today and then rush back to her room for the rest of the day. She took Shepherd's words TOO seriously.

The next day after duel runner class she normally took to the dueling arena to review. *rustle* She immediately jumped to her feet and activated her duel disk. *rustle* *rustle*

It got louder as she stood ready to take on her opponent. Suddenly a group of boys in Ra yellow jackets on surrounded her. A big, fat purple haired kid wearing a blue blazer walked up to her. "Hey baby—" his sentence was cut of when Nazz kicked him in the stomach and then made a break for it. But she was subdued when the boys intervened. "A feisty one. I like that."

"Who are you?" Nazz asked.

"I'm Billy." He said as the others cheered.

"Oh you. You're the one that sent me that letter."

"Yeah. Did you like it?" He inquired.

"Not really." Billy fell down anime style.

"Let me show you my worth. I'll duel you for your love." He inserted his deck in his duel disk.

"Change of plans Billy!" Nazz did the same and got ready.

"Let's duel!"

**(Nazz: 4000) (Billy: 4000)**

"I'll go first." Billy said as he drew. "I summon this bad boy, Gladiator Beast Darius." A unicorn wearing little armor and wielding an electrical whip appeared and neighed. (ATK: 1700) (DEF: 300)

"Now I place one card facedown. Your turn baby." Billy said.

"Stop calling me baby!" Nazz shouted angrily as she drew her card. "I summon Phoenixian Seed in ATK mode." A seed with red rose pedals grew out of the ground. A large eye stared at Billy with malice.

"Now I activate its effect. I tribute it to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my deck." The seed grew until it grew into the plant. (ATK: 2200) (DEF: 0)

"I attack your monster with Flame Petal." Nazz declared as Amaryllis threw her flaming petals at the horse. He jumped and lashed his whip at the petals, which effortlessly dodged every lash. When the horse was almost done medium rare, "I activate the trap Defensive Tactics." ALL of Darius' armor started to encircle him and protected him from the flames and they died down.

"I activate Fragrance storm. Now I can sacrifice one face up plant monster, aka Amaryllis. Now I can draw one card." Nazz said as Amaryllis was caught into a dust storm which then formed into a card. "Also, if it is a plant type monster card, I can draw another card." The remains of the plants rose and made another card. "_This is what I needed._" Nazz thought. "I end."

"I draw and summon Gladiator Beast Laquari in ATK mode." A tall tiger rhinoceros thing wearing spiked kneecap and a face plate with a horn with a ring of flames surrounding him came out from a pillar of flames. (ATK: 1800) (DEF: 400) Now I activate the spell Double Summon. Now I can normal summon another time. I summon Gladiator Beast Secutor." Billy said as he played his card. A small green lizard wearing blue armor and two solder cannons rode in from a chariot and roared cutely. (ATK: 400) (DEF: 300)

"That thing is what you wasted your extra summon. That is the worst move in the world."

"Don't underestimate my warriors. The thing is, like Secutor, by themselves their not strong. But together, they can kick but. I fusion summon Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!" Darius, Secutor and Laquari came together and each placed one hand on top the other. A light glowed from each. Then they raised their hands and a bright light appeared which caused the two duelists to cover their eyes. When it dimmed down, a tall heavy armored tiger with an axe and shield walked out of the light. He roared which shook the entire building. (ATK: 3000) (DEF: 2800) "Now I attack with Fire Axe Baton." The tiger's axe was ignited at both ends. Then he twirled the axe like a baton and jumped through the air. He then bought it down on Nazz.

(Nazz: 1000)

"I then set one card face down and end. Your turn baby." Billy said as one card appeared in front of him.

"For the final time stop calling me baby!" Nazz shouted as she drew her card. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight in ATK mode." A short pixie in a purple and black maid outfit appeared. (ATK: 1700) (DEF: 1200) "Now I activate Double Summon. Now I summon Rose Fairy." A small fairy with a rose on the top of her head with four wings appeared next to Witch of the Black Rose. (ATK: 600) (DEF: 1200) "Now I synchro summon Black Rose Dragon." Nazz declared as Witch of the Black Rose transformed into four green rings. Rose Fairy flew through those rings and transformed into three stars. A bright light shown through the rings and a pitch black dragon with a cluster of rose petals for wings appeared and roared. (ATK: 2400) (DEF: 1800)

"Wow. That's impressive baby." Billy said.

"NO ONE CALLS ME BABY!" Nazz shouted in an almost demonic voice. "I can destroy all cards on the field when. Now feel my wrath" She shouted as black rose dragon shot her vines through every single card on the field. They were all destroyed, include herself.

"I end with three facedowns." Nazz said.

"I draw." Billy said as he drew. "Now I activate the spell Gladiator Proving Ground. I can add one Gladiator Beast from my deck to my hand. I choose Gladiator Beast Andal." Billy said as he drew another card. "I summon Gladiator Beast Andal in ATK mode." A big one eyed bear wearing blue armor jumped from the up stairs balcony and roared. (ATK: 1900) (DEF: 1500) "Now win her love!" Gladiator Beast Andal ran up to Nazz Just as soon as they got close, all the colors zapped, and Nazz blacked out.

"Ughh. Where am I? I feel like the air is tense. I'm being crushed all over. Can't focus, need rest. …."

When Nazz woke up, she found herself lying on a sidewalk. "Where am I?" Nazz asked mentally. She got up and looked around. She felt like she had Déjà vu. She felt that is was going to remember something sad.

Suddenly she heard a bus driving off. She turned her head to the sound and she saw a young girl and a boy with a knapsack.

The girl was obese, with was saying nothing, with golden hair in a ponytail. She wore a yellow shirt which was literally spacing out with blue pants.

The boy was around the height of a mid 9 to early 10 year old. He wore a red t-shirt with a blue jacket on. He also wore white pants with red shoes. He also held a packet.

"Is it true, are you gonna, gonna…."

"Yes. If I don't lose weight, I'll die."

"So you're gonna go abroad until the end of the summer?"

"Yes. I'm going to this German trainer who owes my family a favor."

"Well, here. I got a gift for you. I bought it with my entire allowance plus a bank loan."

"Aww thanks. Well, it's time."

"See ya."

"Yeah. See ya K-"

* * *

When Nazz came to, she saw that Billy's monster was still attacking. She had a facedown that can solve this problem. "I activate the trap Synchro Spirits. Now I can remove from play my Black Rose Dragon to bring back Rose Fairy and Witch of the Black Rose in Defense mode."

"Then I'll just attack the Witch." Witch of the Black Rose was shattered to pixels when Gladiator Beast Andal attacked. "I end with two face downs."

"Time to turn this duel around." She said as started to draw. But again, all colors zapped and she blacked out.

The same boy and girl were standing at a lake. By now the girl was extremely slim and she wore a different outfit. She wore a white vest with blue jeans. Her hair was in a pony tale.

The boy was wearing a red coat with brown pants. He's had his hand around the girl and they looked into the lake.

"Look's like the weight program worked Nazz." He said.

"Yeah. Now I am no longer endangered." She said.

"That's good."

"Yea."

They pause for moment. The boy suddenly starts to move away from her.

"Gotta go."

"No. Wait K—"

*CRASH*

* * *

Nazz shook off the dream as she snapped back to reality. She didn't know why she kept having those dreams. Why did she have those dreams, the stress of having a card that can save the world wasn't enough? Now she had to cope with these visions. That was it. She was about to drop from exhaustion. When she was just about to drop. She blacked again.

* * *

She woke up, but to where was the question. She looked around, it was a void of white. She started walking, then running, then she ran until she almost die from exhaustion. Nothing, not even an inch. Suddenly, a voice was heard. She looked in a fury, but could not find the source of it.

"Don't be afraid." said the voice "You seem stressed. Is it because of school, classes, or is it a boy?"

"Shut up!" Nazz threw back.

"He didn't care about you. In your time of need, he abandoned you and left for something more precious to him."

"Shut up!"

"And then he and you separated. Permanently."

"SHUT UP!"

"First, do you say that you were in love with this boy?"

"… Yes."

"Secondly, do you say that he loved another?"

"…Yes."

"Finally, do you accept the fact he is gone forever?"

She paused and cried, silently. She hasn't gotten over the fact that he was gone. She then felt the feeling that she wanted to tell him something. She wanted to tell him that she would never see him again.

Reluctantly, she said with a heavy heart "I have accepted the fact that he is eternally sleeping and that he may never wake up."

"Diligence fuels your spirit and those with sloth in their hearts will fail."

* * *

When she came to, she proceed to draw. While she drew, she felt a strong surge of energy. She looked at the card. It was one of the cards Chancellor Shepherd gave them. She looked at her hand. She could win. But it will take some time. She took one card and played it.

"I activate the card trap Dimensional Regression. Now I can return all removed from play monsters to my hand. Or in this case, to my extra deck." Nazz said as she took Black Rose Dragon from her pockets and placed her in the extra deck slot.

"Now I activate the trap Call of the Haunted. Now I resurrect Rose Fairy. I now synchro summon." Nazz said as the room seemed to darken a little, but Billy shrugged it off.

"_Bloom, pitch black flower. And envelop the world in a cold black flame. Synchro summon. Show your unmatched beauty, Black Rose Dragon!" _Nazz chanted. The monster zone grew a simple black rose. Then it exploded into an explosion of heart red roses. In the midst of the chaos, an entity flew between the petals. Then the rose winged dragon appeared and roared. It was different from last time because rose petals found their way on the spectators. (ATK: 2400) (DEF: 1800)

"Now I activate the trap Synchro Mirror (1). Now I can special summon a synchro monster with a level equal or lower, provided it stays on the field as long as the card or the monster targeted stays on the field. Now this special summon is treated as a synchro summon. I also can't normal or flip for this turn. Now I special summon."

One of the green rings appeared in front of Black Rose Dragon. The dragon looked into the ring and an image started to materialize.

The lights dimmed even darker as Nazz started to chant, but around her a fiery aura embraced her, like a curtain or red.

"_A soul of mixed emotion will show the true magic arts. Synchro summon. Show your might, Arcanite Magician!" _

The ring stood behind the monster zone. Then the zone that the ring stood behind shone brightly. Then a blue skinned man gracefully floated down on the spot. He wore a blue robe with dark blue highlights. It had a purple staff with a green orb in the centre. If you pay even more attention, you could notice the magician had forearm protectors. (ATK: 400) (DEF: 1800)

"What is that to do? It has 400 ATK. It can't destroy my card. Neither your dragon." Billy joked as he looked around at his group of lackeys. But they stayed their distance, scared that something bad would happen. And unfortunately, it will.

"My card can gain two 'Arcane' counters when it is synchro summoned. Then it gains 1000 ATK for each counter." Arcanite Magician's staff glowed with surging energy that crackled loudly. (ATK: 2400)

"Now I can destroy a card in exchange for giving an 'Arcane' counter." Nazz explained

"But I have three cards on the field. You can't destroy my entire field." Billy said. '_Even if she destroyed my facedowns, my monster can hold out enough lifepoints. Besides, my facedowns are Mirror Force and Hidden Tactics (2). I can win.'_

"Now I can activate the trap Assault Mode Activate. I can special summon a very special monster. I special summon Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode." Nazz said as Arcanite Magician pulled on his cape and a sphere of light blue surrounded him. Then the sphere dispersed and he stepped out. He now wore dark blue armor with a crimson red trimming. He had a cape of the same material as his robe. Embedded in his armor were green gems like his staff. (ATK: 900) (DEF: 2300)

"Now he gains two Arcane counters." AA/AM glowed brightly. (ATK: 2900) "Now with two counters, I can nuke your entire field." Arcanite glow died as he aimed his staff at Billy's side. Then a big burst of green energy wiped out every card on his field, like a nuclear bomb.

"Finally. You failed baby. I am going to win." Billy said with a smirk. He received a standing ovation of laughs. They knew not to underestimate this girl. "What is with you people? Clap, now, PRAISE ME!"

"Looks like they grew a brain. No one will respect you if you force it. I now activate the spell 'A bond of Spirits' (3)." Nazz said as a normal spell appeared." By paying half of my lifepoints, I can give my monster 1 Arcane counter for each 500 lifepoints spent." She explained as a green aura surrounded her. (Nazz: 500) Arcanite Magician glowed new aura. (ATK: 1900) "Now time to end this long duel. Attack!"

Black Rose Dragon shot a flare of rose petals at Billy, who fell backward from shock. (Billy: 1600) Then Arcanite Magician shot a blast to Billy, which exploded causing a big cloud of smoke to form. The blast Radius was so big that it caused a big hole to appear. When the smoke cleared, Billy was no where in sight. His lackeys used the smoke as an avenue to escape. Nazz looked at the hole. Did she really caused that to happed? How did she do that with a hologram? And more importantly, Who or what was that voice? She gathered her things and left, still trying to piece together all the leads.

* * *

(1)

Name: Synchro Mirror

Type: Continuous Trap

Image: Red Dragon Archfiend stares into one of those green rings, with Stardust Dragon Mirroring his stance.

Effect: Chose one synchro monster on the field. Special summon one synchro monster from your extra deck with equal or lower level. You can't normal or flip summon for the rest of the turn. This summon is treated as a synchro summon. When the targeted monster is removed, destroy the special summoned monster and this card. When this card is destroyed, the special summoned monster.

(2)

Name: Hidden Tactics

Type: Normal Trap.

Image: Gladiator Beast Secutor is being attacked by a Vorse Raider, which is being tailed by Gladiator Beast Andal.

Effect: Activate when a Gladiator Beast monster is on your field and was normal summoned or is destroyed by card effect controlled by your opponent. Return that monster to your deck. Destroy all monsters on your opponent side of the field. You can't return cards to the deck until the end of your next turn.

(3)

Name: A bond of spirits

Type: Normal Spell

Image: People dissolving into red aura. The aura is flying into Arcanite Magician's Staff.

Effect: Pay half of your lifepoints. Select one monster on the field that can have counters. That monster can gain counters x each 500 lifepoints spent (max. 5) If its ATK points exceeds its original ATK, then this card has no effect.

* * *

After about four months of planning, editing and tuning, this chapter went well. Next chapter will be shorter but faster. Like a character intro chapter. Basic filler chapter.

Next time, Eddy, Ed and Jimmy will face new opponents with A LOT of potential. What exactly are a FTK and an OTK? Find next time on Yugioh GE.


End file.
